


Ritual of the Spring

by Samuraiter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Lord/Retainer Relationship, Morning Sex, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/pseuds/Samuraiter
Summary: After the events ofBirthright, Hinata and Oboro, having both married Takumi, proceed to help him recover from the long-term effects of being possessed.





	Ritual of the Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> Exactly what it says on the tin, to be honest. Enjoy!

The gray of first light. Moments before sunrise. Takumi sitting upright in bed, eyes unfocused, hair long and unbound, long-fingered hands shaking as he gripped the sheets, sweat pouring down his body. Another nightmare. This time, it had been three days, a major improvement from before, but it still needed to be addressed, lest it gradually tear him down. As luck had it, he had arrived at the day of a ritual that promised to rid him of the vestiges of the monster that had been inside him.

And he did not have to go through that ritual by himself. He could have the company of the people who loved him. Both of them. The same two who had shared his bed since the end of the long war between Hoshido and Nohr. His retainers. Rather, his former retainers, since they had both promised themselves to him as his spouses.

"Same dream as before, huh?" Hinata said, sitting up next to Takumi and rubbing his back. "Well, I'll tell you the same thing, then: Don't let it get to you. We're both still here, and we're not going anywhere. There's nothing here for you to be scared of."

"I can't get it out of my head," Takumi muttered, shuddering. "It shows me killing everyone, my entire family, all of my friends, and ... the two of you, at the last. It should be stupid, it's so repetitive, but it's just —" He shook his head. "I've got to fix this. I know it's not going to come true, it's not, but, if it never goes away, I don't know what I'll do."

"We're going to fix it," Oboro said, sliding into his lap and holding him tightly, "and we're going to fix it _today_ , so stop worrying about it so much." A long kiss as she ran her hands through his hair. "Besides, it's morning. Nightmares are for sleep. This is the time for spoiling our liege." She parted from him, smirking. "First things first, though. When you have those dreams, it's awful for your hair. Let's brush out that bird's nest."

"One step ahead of you!" Hinata grinned, holding up a basket of brushes that he had left next to the bed the night before. "For once. I know that doesn't happen very often."

"I'm not a child," Takumi protested, but he did nothing to stop the two of them as fixed all the tangles in his hair, brushing it out and soothing him before putting it up. He closed his eyes as Oboro neatly tied it up, but they then popped open again as he realized Hinata had gone back under the covers and started sucking his cock. Not that he minded. Only a little surprise. But that suggested they both had plans for him.

"No disrespect, my lord," Oboro whispered into his ear, her breasts pressing into his back as she set down the basket of brushes, "but we've both found that the best way to help you get over these things is to ... rearrange your priorities a little bit." She used a free hand to massage his balls as Hinata bobbed his head up and down on him. "Besides, it's early in the day, and you've got nowhere to be until the ritual, so I guess we'll just to have apologize to you later for wearing you out before breakfast."

"Insatiable," Takumi grumbled as Oboro sucked lightly on his neck. "I swear, if I'd known that you two would be like this, I'd never have asked you to be my retainers." He did not mean it, and both of them knew it. "How am I supposed to attend to my duties if we're always – ?" He interrupted himself by groaning. Never mind that both of his spouses always made certain that his duties had been fulfilled for the day.

Hinata emerged from under the covers, still grinning. "I'd say he's ready. That's one of the best things about mornings." Oboro chuckled at him. "So, uh, what're we going to do now? I'm not the one with the plan here. I mean, that's usually your thing, Oboro."

"Well, I don't think we need to reinvent the wheel here," Oboro said, moving from behind Takumi to be between him and Hinata, "so why don't we do that, ah, new favorite thing from the other day?" In spite of herself, she blushed, if only in passing. "And, before you ask, _yes_ , I'm absolutely up to it." A small smile. "Takumi? Yes?"

"I ... definitely enjoyed that," Takumi admitted, a little embarrassed, not looking her in the face. "The oil's still next to the bed." As if on cue, Oboro produced a small bowl of what looked like ointment, and she dipped her fingers into it before applying it to his cock. "Like I said, insatiable." But he watched avidly as Hinata also lubed himself up.

"Have to be prepared, right?" Oboro took a deep breath, applying a little of the oil to herself. "All right. Ready. You first, my lord." She laid him back as she leaned forward, carefully easing his cock into her body until she had both of them comfortably situated. "Now you, Hinata. Slowly." Hinata held her from behind, taking care to enter her gently, a hiss of pleasure escaping between his teeth as his cock rubbed against that of his lord and husband. "O-Oh. Okay. I think we've got it." Oboro steadied herself. "Now, just ... a little at a time." It took them a moment to rediscover the rhythm that had worked for them all the first time they had tried it, but, when they did, they all moved together.

The advantage for Takumi, as he moved his hips and spread his legs to accommodate Hinata, was that he could look up and see the faces of both his lovers at the same time, never mind the sensation of being connected to both of them at once. Oboro looked down at him, cheeks flushed, sweat already beading on her brow, and Hinata looked down at him, too, over her shoulder, smiling through a haze of pleasure as both he and Takumi thrust into Oboro, the double friction building them rapidly towards release.

 _F-Foolishness,_ Takumi thought, gritting his teeth. _Just ... foolishness. If I'd known we'd end up like this, I'd have never –_ He corrected himself. _No. Honestly, I wouldn't change a thing. I need them. Both of them. Always_. Another groan as his balls tightened and his cock strained, emptying everything he had into the panting Oboro as Hinata followed suit. _Gods, such a mess. It's going to be –_ He closed his eyes. _I don't care. I love it_. And, when he opened his eyes again, it was to look up at the two of them together: Oboro, eyes rolling back in her head in post-orgasmic bliss, and Hinata, his teeth clenched as he gave his all and gradually started to come back down from it.

They lay together for a little while before separating, saying nothing, only enjoying the feeling of being joined, the concerns of Hoshido seeming a thousand leagues away.

Later, they all stood together in the sacred spring, Hinata and Oboro taking turns pouring dippers of the blessed water over the head of their lord and husband, washing away the nightmares of all the past days, as well as all those nightmares yet to come.

 **END**.


End file.
